The Spirit Of Christmas
by Firewolfe
Summary: Dr. Zee learns the reason Christmas is so special for the humans of Earth and his own Faith is restored.


Disclaimer: I don't own TOS BSG or Christmas both belong to their creators.

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Friday, December 16, 2011

By; Fire Star

The Spirit of Christmas

Dr. Zee walked along the cold street of Washington D.C. It was snowing lightly and he had stepped out to get a breath of air. The negations with the humans of Earth were tiring and he often wondered if they would ever find common ground. His statement back in 1980 never held more truth. He had warned his brother and sisters that the humans of Earth were a warring people. However they needed them to survive and he would find a way to encourage peace. He walked along the snow covered sidewalk and was deep in thought. He knew that he had to find a way to help the people of Earth understand that they could no longer afford to fight among themselves. Did they have differences and problems to resolve yes, but war was so counterproductive. Had the Cylons not been intent on the destruction of all of humanity he would advocate seeking peace with them as well. War was such a waste.

He walked and soon found himself in one of the less than affluent areas that were scattered around the city. He saw men in red suits ringing bells gathering the odd coin or bill for charity. He watched and was in awe as a young child of perhaps five ran to the bell ringer clinching a handful of small coins. The child was ragged and his shoes clearly had holes in them. Yet he was eager to share the money he had.

Dr. Zee stood back and watched as he placed several copper coins in the bucket. He remembered that they were called pennies. While the amount was small the fact that a child who was clearly in need himself would do so was a reminder of the goodness of the human heart.

The man in the suit leaned down and looked at the boy. "Hey Calvin you should save your pennies man."

The boy smiled at the red suited man. "But Mr. D the kids at the shelter need it. Momma says we have a roof over our head and food in our bellies. We even have toys thanks to them Marines. So I thought maybe since I was so rich I should share. Momma she gave me these ten pennies to buy some gum and but, I was thinking since I have so much I should share. Jesus says we should share our gifts with those in need. I gots lots of gifts and momma and Mr. Lee let me have gum and candy sometimes. The kids at the shelter don't get that."

Dr. Zee watched this and saw the large man in the suit smile at the boy."Ok Calvin I'll be sure to tell Father Murphy that you want them pennies to buy gum for the kids."

Calvin's smile lit up the street.

Dr. Zee watched the young man run off. He walked across the street to the bell ringer.

"Who is that boy?"

"Well now why do ya want to know mister?" Came the rather guarded question.

Dr. Zee not knowing of some of the evils of this world simply said. "He was remarkably generous."

The bell ringer chuckled at that."Yeah he is. Calvin he's a good boy. He and his momma are all alone in the world. His daddy died long ago. Mrs. Connor though she just pushes on. She's the kindest soul you ever want to meet. She struggles so hard to raise that boy right; I bet it took her weeks to save those pennies. She barely keeps the roof over their head. However she is always willing to help someone worse off. She volunteers twice a week at the shelter after working fifty hours or more. Never seen a person closer to a saint then her but she never wants to be a burden on anyone; I am a bit concerned though she not been well lately."

Dr. Zee looked concerned. "I would like to help. Please where do they live?"

The Santa looked him in the eye and then blinked."You are from the Galactica?"

Dr. Zee smiled. He hated the fame and recognition he got but if it would reassure this man he meant no harm he would be grateful for it.

"Yes, I really would like to help."

Well if you go down about two blocks you will see a small grocery store. Mrs. Connor rents the studio flat above it. She works for Mr. Lee in the store."

Dr. Zee nodded and headed off. He soon found the store and went in. Wonderful scents of fresh baked goods hit his nose. He smiled and made a mental not to gather some before he left. He went in search of Mrs. Connor. He found her working the register and coughing rather hard. Mr. Lee was handing her some hot spiced tea. The lady clearly was not well.

Dr. Zee moved forward and pulled out his scanner. He frowned and went over. "Excuse me can I help you?"

They looked at him. "Oh I'm so sorry sir. It seems I have a cold. I did not mean to ignore you."

Mr. Lee looked concerned both for his employee and the customer. However Dr. Zee's smile reassured him.

"I'm afraid it's far more than a cold. "

Mrs. Connor paled she knew that but she had not told anyone not even Mr. Lee. She knew it was too late and she had decided to work as hard as she could to help put some money aside for her son. She knew her boss would take in Calvin and look after him but she did not want Calvin to be a burden so she saved for his college. She was dying but, she would make this his best Christmas ever because sadly she did not really believe she would see another. She wanted Calvin to have the happiest memories she could give him. He would need them in the years to come. A tear fell. This stranger knew the truth. She had planned on telling Mr. Lee after Christmas seeing no reason to ruin it for him and his loving wife. The Lees were the closest thing to family she had and she loved them. They treated her and her son like family. She had not wanted to make them sad when there was nothing to be done.

"I know but, how do you?"

Dr. Zee moved forward and pointed to his scanner. "I am Dr. Zee and if you would let me I would like to help you."

Tegan Connor smiled sadly at him. "The doctors say there is nothing they can do. It's too far gone."

"There is nothing Earth Doctors can do. I am not from Earth."

Her eyes grew wide as she suddenly realized who she was talking to.

Mr. Lee looked between them worried. "What is going on Tegan?"

She looked at her mentor father figure and said sadly."I have lung cancer, and I am dying."

He paled at this statement and looked at Dr. Zee and said abruptly. "Can you save Tegan, she is like my own daughter and if you save her all we have is yours."

Dr. Zee smiled once more reminded of the love humans could show each other. This man was clearly worried for his employee though he called her his daughter. He smiled at Mr. Lee. "I will do what I can. I believe we can treat her successfully. Tegan must come with me though and perhaps you and your wife and her son as well."

"We will come." He said before Tegan could refuse. "The man's a doctor. Even the president trusts him we should too."

Tegan relented and soon a car was called for and they were swept away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later aboard the Galactica they were all sitting with Adama and Sam eating Dinner. Christmas carols were playing and Calvin was sitting under the tree opening a pile of gifts. His mother watched with happy tears. She had gotten a reprieve and a chance to watch her son being spoiled. He opened a present and pulled out a pouch. Inside were over a dozen gold coins.

"Momma look I have money I can buy candy and presents for the children at the shelter."

Tegan came over to the men and said."Thank you this is the best Christmas I have ever had."

Dr. Zee smiled and Adama moved to his side. "He is a good boy and worth soul."

"Yes, he is. It was his kindness that drew me to him and his mother. I'm just happy he has her still and that perhaps he will have many more times to celebrate with her because he has the true spirit of the holiday. "

Tegan nodded and said. "I just taught him what Mr. and Mrs. Lee taught me. They took me and Calvin in when my husband Calvin was killed in Beruit. "

Dr. Zee nodded and decided that he would have to do something nice for the Lees as well. They were good people. They all showed love and kindness something he had almost forgotten about. His own heart was renewed as the carols sang out. Perhaps the humans of Earth had holidays like this to remind t hem of the higher power and that love and compassion were essential to the human soul. It was worth thinking about.

Fini


End file.
